La boda
by Sayori OA
Summary: -Corey estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- Estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a hacer-dijo Corey, Continuación de "Sus sentimientos" años después.
1. Capitulo 1: La pregunta

**N/A: **Holaaaaa, bueno les traigo otra historia, los que hayan leído mi otra historia de Grojband esta se basa en años después de "Sus sentimientos" bueno ya sin mas que decir ahora los dejo que lean. :)

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a su creador **Todd Kauffman** y **Mark Thornton**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La pregunta**

-Corey ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Kin levantando una ceja.

-Si Kin, estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a hacer- respondió Corey.

-Bueno, me podrás repetir otra vez como lo vas a hacer- dijo Kon.

-Ok, la invite a ir a cenar iré por ella a su casa, iremos a cenar y cuando salgamos del restaurante la voy a llevar a caminar por la plaza y…- Corey no termino de hablar

-Y ahí se lo preguntaras- termino la frase Kin.

-Oyéndolo bien, suena genial la idea, además Laney y tú ya llevan mucho tiempo siendo novios- dijo Kon.

-Eso sí y también que no van a ser jóvenes para siempre- dijo Kin.

-Si ya lo sé, pero entienda quería esperar hasta este momento cuando ya somos una banda exitosa para por fin proponerle que se case conmigo- dijo Corey agarrando una cajita negra que estaba en un mueble.

-Bueno sería buena idea que te arreglaras rápido si no se te va a hacer tarde- dijo Kin viendo su reloj.

-Tienes razón- dijo Corey.

-Te dejamos un rato en lo que te arreglas- dijo Kon.

Kin y Kon se retiraron de la habitación de Corey para que se terminara de arreglar, cuando termino salió de su habitación.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Corey, llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul fuerte.

-Te ves bien Corey- dijo Kon.

-Gracias, bueno ya me voy si no se me hará tarde- dijo Corey acercándose a la puerta.

-Suerte Corey- le dijeron Kin y Kon.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Corey desapareciendo en la noche.

(…)

¡Ding Dong!

Sonó el timbre de la casa de Laney.

-Ya voy- se oyó la voz de Laney abriendo la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Laney.

-Hola- contesto Corey con una sonrisa.

Laney llevaba puesto un vestido verde claro corto con una medias negras, llevaba suelto du cabello como siempre nada más que tenía su pelo un poco más largo con un prendedor negro.

-¿Estas lista para ir a cenar?- pregunto Corey.

-Si- contesto Laney cerrando la puerta.

Después de la cena, Corey y Laney empezaron a caminar hacia la plaza.

-¿Y qué te pareció la cena?- pregunto Corey.

-Muy rica.

-Qué bueno que te gustara.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te pareció?.

-Igual que a ti me pareció rica.

-Se ve muy bonita la luna- comento Laney viendo el cielo.

-Si se ve muy bonita.

-¿Podemos sentarnos un rato?- pregunto Laney

-Claro- respondió Corey sentándose con Laney en una banca.

-Laney necesito preguntarte algo- dijo Corey.

-¿Qué cosa necesitas preguntarme Corey?- pregunto Laney.

-Bueno….– Corey paro de hablar, se paró de la banca y doblo una rodilla para que tocara el suelo y la otra la ocupo para apoyarse, en ese momento saco la caja negra y la abrió -Laney Penn ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/F: **Bueno creo que me quedo bien y también algo corto, no puse la cena por falta de idea o de experiencia. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviws


	2. Capitulo 2: La respuesta

**Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia maravillosa, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios por que gracias a ellos se que les gusta mi historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La respuesta**

-Laney Penn ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto Corey

Laney se quedó callada por unos segundos

-Sí, acepto casarme contigo - contesto Laney a punto de llorar de la felicidad, se abrazaron y Corey la uso el anillo

(…)

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Corey

-Buenos días chicos - saludo Laney mientras entraba a la cocina

-Hola Laney - dijeron Kin y Kon

-¿Qué hacen? - pregunto Laney

-Venimos a desayunar con Corey, además que ya nos enteramos - dijo Kin sonriendo

-¿De qué se enteraron? - pregunto Laney

-De que tú y Corey se van a casar - contesto Kin

-¿Cómo se enteraron? - pregunto Laney acercándose a ellos

-Bueno Corey nos dijo - contesto Kon

-Era obvio que les iba a decir ya que son nuestros mejores amigos - dijo Laney sonriéndoles

En ese momento llego Corey

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste Laney - dijo Corey mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-Bueno si ya terminaron de besarse ¿En cuánto tiempo piensan casarse? - pregunto Kin interrumpiendo el beso

-Pensamos casarnos en 5 meses - contesto Corey

-¡5 meses! - exclamaron los gemelos

-¿Qué tiene? - pregunto Laney

-No es muy poco tiempo para planear una boda - dijo Kin

-No, no lo creemos - contestaron Corey y Laney al unísono

-Además no queremos una boda tan grande - dijo Laney

-Bueno, pero ya saben que cualquier cosa estamos aquí - dijo Kin

-Pero pasando otro tema ¿Desayunamos? - pregunto Kon poniendo cara de perrito hambriento

-Esa es buena idea - dijo Laney

-Ok - dijo Corey

Ya habiendo terminado de desayunar y de haber platicado un rato Kin y Kon se retiraron a su casa para dejar que Corey y Laney platicaran a solas

-¿Y cómo tomaron tus padres lo de nuestra boda? - pregunto Corey

-Pues les platique, se pusieron muy alegres y nos dieron su bendición - contesto Laney

-Qué bueno - dijo Corey

-¿Y los tuyos como lo tomaron? - pregunto Laney

-Ellos ya sabían que te propondría matrimonio pero cuando se los dije mi mama grito de la alegría y mi paa se alegró por mí - contesto Corey

(…)

Al día siguiente

-Chicos! Miren esto! - exclamo Kin sosteniendo un periódico

-Que es Kin - pregunto Corey

-Miren acérquense - dijo Kon mientras Laney y Corey se acercaban

-¿Qué tiene el periódico? - pregunto Laney

-Mira la noticia que tiene - dijo Kin mientras abría el periódico

Corey lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a leer

-Corey Riffin el vocalista de la banda Grojband pronto se casara con la bajista y manager de la banda Laney Penn-

¿Cómo se enteraron? - pregunto Laney

-No lo se - contesto Corey

-A lo mejor los estuvieron espiando ayer - dijo Kon

-Esa sería una buena explicación - dijo Corey

-¿Qué acaso uno no tiene derecho a la privacidad?- pregunto Laney enojada

-Si lo tenemos, nada más que sabes que somos estrellas del Rock - contesto Corey

-Si ya lo sé, solo esperaba que se tardaran más tiempo en darse cuenta - dijo Laney

-Bueno nosotros solo venimos a decirles esto - dijo Kin

-¿A dónde van? - pregunto Corey

-Quedamos con nuestros padres ir a comer con ellos -respondió Kon

Kin y Kon se despidieron de Corey y Laney haciendo que se quedaran solos nuevamente

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste dejen sus reviws y gracias por leer XD**


	3. Capitulo 3: Planeacion

**Hola chicos ya se no tengo perdón por actualizar hasta este momento pero es que tenia mucha tarea, proyectos finales y la genial idea de hacernos un examen final en todas las materias, ademas estuve estudiado para el examen de admición a la preparatoria. Haci que sin mas palabras les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Planeacion**

-Bueno ya que estamos solos por que no vamos planeando la Boda - dijo Corey

-Está bien - dijo Laney sonriéndole

-¿Dónde quieres que sea la boda? - pregunto Corey

-Qué te parece si nos casamos a las afueras de Peaceville - Contesto Laney

-Me parece bien pero ¿Por qué a las afueras de Peaceville? - Pregunto Corey

-Bueno porque siempre me ha gustado el aire fresco, además me parece un buen lugar por todo el espacio que hay - contesto Laney

-Tienes razón, me parece un lugar perfecto para nuestra boda - dijo Corey

Así pasaron todo el día planeando la boda y quienes serían los invitados.

-Está bien entonces ¿ya están todas las personas que van a asistir? - pregunto Corey

-Sí, y hasta esta tu hermana en la lista - dijo Laney no muy contenta por que Trina fuera a la boda

-Ya se que no te gusta la idea, pero es mi hermana y no la quiero dejar fuera de esto que va ser muy importante en nuestra vida - dijo Corey

-Tienes razón - dijo Laney

-Además no he visto a Trina desde hace mucho tiempo desde que se fue a trabajar a New York - dijo Corey triste por no ver a su hermana desde hace mucho

-Ok, pero ¿Crees que va a venir? - pregunto Laney

-Sí, estoy muy seguro de que vendrá - contesto Corey

-Está bien me encargare de que le llegue la invitación - dijo Laney

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de su invitación - dijo Corey

-Está bien - dijo Laney

-Gracias - dijo Corey dándole un beso en la frente

(…)

Semanas más tarde

-Muy bien, ya vimos todo lo que se va a hacer pero todavía nos hace falta algunos aspectos - dijo Laney mientras estaba sentada en una silla del comedor de la casa de sus padres

-Así, ¿Cuáles? - pregunto Corey

-Tienes que ver lo de tu traje y yo tengo que ver que vestido van a usar las madrinas - contesto Laney mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-¿Y tú vestido? - pregunto Corey levantando la ceja y haciendo una sonrisa juguetona

-Cierto, también tengo que ver eso - contesto Laney dándose una palmada en la frente

-Note presiones tanto todavía hay tiempo - dijo Corey

-Tienes razón - dijo Laney

Mientras tanto en otra parte

-Trina te llego una carta - dijo una voz mientras abría la puerta de una oficina

-¿De quién es Lex? - pregunto Trina quien estaba sentada en su escritorio

-Es de Corey Riffin, tu hermano - contesto Lex

-Es de Corey, haber dámela - pidió Trina en un tono amable

-Ten - dijo Lex mientras le entregaba la carta a Trina

-¿Por qué me habrá enviado una carta? - pregunto Trina

-No lo sé, pero todavía no creo que seas la hermana mayor de mi cantante favorito y de una fabulosa banda - dijo Lex

-Ni yo lo puedo creer - dijo Trina

-Y ¿Qué es? - pregunto Lex con los ojos abiertos como un gato

Trina abrió el sobre y vio que no solo era una carta si no que junto la carta había una invitación

-Es una invitación para su boda - dijo trina

-¿Boda? ¿se va a casar? – pregunto Lex

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviws y gracias por su paciencia :)**


	4. Capitulo 4: La carta

**Aquí**** les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La carta**

-Al parecer si, sabía que andaba de novio con Laney desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía que se quería casar con ella y mucho menos que me querría en su boda - dijo Trina algo sorprendida todavía de la invitación

-¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Lex

-Bueno digamos que le hice a Corey una muy mala jugada para que no saliera con Laney - contesto Trina no muy orgullosa

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto nuevamente Lex

-La verdad por celos por no quererlo ver feliz con Laney, pero bueno ya déjame de hacer tantas preguntas - dijo Trina

-Está bien, solo una última pregunta - dijo Lex

-¿Qué? – pregunto Trina de la forma más amable que pudo

-¿Qué hay en la otra carta? - pregunto Lex

-Esto ya es privado, gracias por traerlo - dijo Trina

-Oh, claro ya me retiro - dijo Lex mientras sala e la oficina de Trina

Cuando Trina se encontró completamente sola empezó a leer en voz baja la otra carta

**Trina :**

**Ya se que no nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo y que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero enserio nos gustaría a Laney y a mí que asistieras a nuestra boda. **

**Que formaras parte de esto que está a punto de comenzar en mi vida y en la de Laney, pero si tu no quieres lo entenderé, en dicho caso que vayas a asistir asegúrate llegar un día antes a mi casa para que acompañes a Laney hasta el lugar de la boda.**

**Te quiero mucho **

**Atte: Corey Riffin**

-Lex puedes venir un momento - dijo Trina guardando la carta en su escritorio

(…)

Dos días antes de la boda

-¿Corey? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Laney

-Ah, si no es nada - contesto Corey todavía distraído

-Corey te conozco bien ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto Laney preocupada por su novio

-Bueno es que Trina no ha contestado mi carta - contesto Corey triste

-No te preocupes ya verás que si vendrá - dijo Laney tocando el hombro de Corey

-Tienes razón - dijo Corey respirando profundo

-¡Hola chicos! - saludaron Kin y Kon muy sonrientes

-Hola chicos - respondieron Laney y Corey al unísono

-¿Qué hacen? - pregunto Kin

-Pues estábamos hablando sobre la boda - contesto Laney

-Oh ya! Bueno y ¿Y no están nerviosos? - pregunto Kon

-Claro que estamos nerviosos - contesto Corey

-Pero sabemos controlar los nervios - agrego Laney

-Oye ¿y ya te confirmaron los invitados? - le pregunto este Corey a Laney

-Si ya me confirmaron todos - contesto Laney

-Oigan ¿y si consiguieron a la niña de las flores y el niño que entrega la sortija? - pregunto Kin

-Sí, unos primos de Corey nos van a ser el favor de prestaros a sus hijos - contesto Laney

-Qué bueno temía que me tendría que pasar por todo el pasillo con unos anillos - dijo Kon riendo un poco

-No te preocupes además que tendría de malo, en cambio tú vas a estar al lado de Corey toda la boda - dijo Kin

-Al igual que tú y Nick - dijo Corey

-Tienes razón - dijo Kin

-Bueno, ¿Ya te contesto Trina la carta? - pregunto Kon

-No, no me ha contestado - contesto Corey

* * *

**Dejen sus reviws y nos leemos pronto XD**


	5. Capitulo 5: El dia

**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad pensaba acabar con este capitulo la historia pero hubiera quedado muy largoo XD**

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas así que ****comenzamos**

**Capitulo 4: El ****día**

Por fin el día esperado había llegado, el día estaba tan hermoso que parecía haberse sacado de una pintura, todos estaban casi listos para la ceremonia, los invitados ya estaban llegando.

**Mientras tanto con Corey**

El se encontraba terminando de ponerse el traje mientras hablando con Kin, Kon y su otro padrino Nick

-Y ¿Cómo me veo? - pregunto Corey

-Te ves como todo un galán - contesto Nick mientras se estaba viendo su peinado

-Nick tiene razón te vez como un galán - dijo Kin mientras sonreía

-Gracias pero tu Kon no tienes nada que decir - dijo Corey mientras se acercaba a Kon

-Que te ves muy bien - dijo Kon

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a las chicas? - pregunto Kin, a lo cual los chicos solo levantaron los hombros

**Con Laney**

-Ya estas - dijo Mina terminando de peinar a Laney

-Gracias Mina - dijo Laney

-Te vez muy hermosa - dijo Kim con un tono muy dulce

-Gracias - dijo Laney

-Espero que llegue Trina - dijo Mina cruzando los brazos

-Si yo también espero que llegue, porque si no llega Kon tendrá que pasar solo - dijo Kim

-Ya lo se además que si no llega Corey se pondrá triste - dijo Laney poniendo se dé pie

-Si pero - Kim no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien llamo a la puerta

**TOC TOC**

-¿Quién será? - pregunto Mina

-No lo se - contesto Laney

-Mejor voy a ir a abrir la puerta - dijo Kim mientras se acercaba a la puerta

**Con Corey**

-Pues ya estamos - dijo Kin

-Si lo mejor es qué ya nos vallamos - dijo Corey

Los 4 chicos se subieron a un carro el cual los llevaría hasta donde será la boda

**Con Laney**

-Oigan quieren abrir - se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

-Esa voz me suena familiar - dijo Laney

-Si a mi igual - dijo Kim

-Y que tal si abrimos ya para ver quien es - dijo Mina

-Tienes razón - dijo Kim mientras abría la puerta

-¿Trina? - pregunto Laney mientras se acercaba a ella

-Pues si quien más, ¿apoco creías que me iba a perder la boda de mi hermano? - pregunto Trina

-No solamente que no llamaste ni nada de eso - contesto Laney

-Si siento mucho no haber marcado pero estos dos días fueron una locura - dijo Trina

-No importa después de la boda me tienes que decir que paso - dijo Laney

-Claro oye ¿No te molesta que trajera una amiga?- pregunto Trina mientras Lexi asomaba la cabeza por la puerta

-No claro que no - contesto Laney

-Gracias, Lexi puedes pasar - dijo Trina, Lexi entro a la habitación un tanto nerviosa

-Hola mucho gusto soy Laney Penn ¿y tú cómo te llamas? - pregunto Laney amable

-Lexi Neil y es un gusto conocerte Laney me encanta como tocas el bajo - dijo Lexi

-Gracias es por años de práctica - dijo Laney

-Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos a arreglar a Trina - dijo Mina

-Claro tienes razón lo bueno es que ya está maquillada lo único que se debe poner es el vestido - dijo Kim

-Alto ¿Qué vestido? - pregunto Trina

-El de madrina - contesto Mina

-¿Qué? ¡Corey no me dijo nada de eso! - dijo Trina en un tono muy alto de voz

-Pues ni modo - decía Kim mientras le daba el vestido a Trina, era el mismo vestido que traían Mina y Kim de un color amarillo muy bonito largo hasta el tobillo en escote V sin mangas con unos zapatos vedes abiertos con tacón.

-Está bien - decía Trina mientras se metía al baño para cambiarse

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviws y también agradecerles su paciencia :)**


	6. Capitulo 6: La boda

**Hola! Bueno ahora si aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi historia quiero agradecer a AnnieKarai10, enmascarada-sm, tomoyonya, lafan, Leslie, laney penn, mix432, lucilandia, MafercitaRock, DaNi lulo, Meloetta11 y a Negal les agradesco por seguir mi historia y por tenerme paciencia :) por que sin sus comentarios no habria logrado esta historia**

**Bueno comenzemos**

**Capitulo 5: La boda**

-No creo que sea mi estilo - decía Trina mientras veía como le lucia el vestido

-Yo creo que te vez bien - le dijo Mina

-Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo con Mina - dijo Lexi mientras se retocaba el maquillaje

-Bueno ya tenemos que irnos si no se nos hará tarde - decía Kim señalando el reloj

-Ella tiene razón además Corey se sentirá muy bien de verte - dijo Laney con una gran sonrisa

-Si claro - dijo Trina con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-Tu padre ya llego Laney - le dijo Mina quien veía por la ventana

-Pues esa es nuestra señal - decía Laney mientras abría la puerta

Las chicas subieron al carro del Señor Penn, al llegar a la boda Mina le explico a Trina que ella tendría que pasar con Kon

-¡NO! ¡Me niego! - grito Trina

-Pues no te queda de otra porque ya todas sabemos con quién vamos a pasar - le dijo Kim

-Así pues dime en qué orden van - le dijo Trina con los brazos cruzados

-Kin pasa conmigo, Mina pasa con Nick y Kon pasa contigo - dijo Kim ya molesta

-Chicas, Chicas no se enojen - les dijo Mina

-Tienes razón Mina - contestaron Trina y Kim al unísono

-Chicas ya me voy a sentar - les dijo Lexi mientras se despedía de Trina

-Bueno ya vámonos preparando - dijo Mina

**Mientras tanto con Corey**

Él ya estaba en su lugar, se veía tan guapo aun que se notaba que ya se estaba cansando de estar de pie pero todo eso valía la pena porque al final del día iba a estar casado con la chica que siempre ha amado la que estaba con él en las buenas y en las malas pero esta vez era distinto ahora iban a estar toda la vida juntos.

**Con Laney**

-Te vez hermosa - dijo el Señor Penn

-Gracias - le dijo Laney dándole una sonrisa

-Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando nos casamos - le dijo

-¿Enserió? - pregunto Laney alzando una ceja

-Si - contesto su padre, Laney sonrió

-¿Estas nerviosa? - le pregunto a Laney

-Si estoy muy nerviosa - contesto

-¿Por qué? - pregunto

-Bueno porque me voy a casar con el chico que siempre me ha gustado y de la que estoy loca mente enamorada - contesto

-Entonces no tienes que estar nerviosa - le dijo su padre

-Lo sé pero si se me olvida algo o qué tal si me pongo a temblar de los nervios - dijo Laney

-Veras que no se te va olvidar nada y que nada te va a temblar - le aseguro su padre

-¿Seguro? - pregunto Laney

-Muy seguro - respondió

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música todos los invitados voltearon para ver primero entraron las chicas Kim con Kin, Mina con Nick y Trina con Kon, esta puso una sonrisa al final

Cuando Corey vio a su hermana quería correr a abrazarla pero eso sería después lo único que hizo en ese momento fue saludar a su hermana a lo legos esta le contesto sonriendo a un mas

La música cambio un poco de tono cuando terminaron de pasar todos esta vez se pusieron de pie

-Es nuestro turno - le dijo su padre sonriendo

-Si - dijo Laney agarro el brazo de su padre y empezaron a avanzar

**_Se ve tan hermosa pensó Corey_**

**_Se ve tan guapo pensó Laney_**

Una vez que ya habían llegado con Corey el Señor Penn soltó a su hija le dio un beso en la frente y le puso la mano de Laney sobre las de Corey

-Queridos amigos nos hemos reunido…. - comenzó a decir el padre

Pasando media hora después

-Corey Jaron Riffin toma usted a Laney Penn para ser su esposa, ¿para vivir juntos en el pacto del matrimonio? ¿Va a amarla, consolarla, honrar y cuidarla, en la enfermedad y en la salud, ser fiel a ella, siempre y hasta que la muerte los separe? –

-Acepto

-Laney Penn toma a Corey Jaron Riffin para ser su esposo, ¿para vivir juntos en el pacto del matrimonio? ¿Va a amarlo, consolarlo, honrar y cuidarlo, en la enfermedad y en la salud, ser fiel a él, siempre y hasta que la muerte los separe? -

-Acepto

-Por el poder que se me confiere ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia -

Diciendo esto Corey y Laney se besaron como si hubiera sido el primer beso que se hubieran dado en toda la vida

Toda la gente aplaudió y los felicitaron, todos se dirigieron a la recepción

-Felicidades – le dijeron a Corey el cual volteo a ver quién era

-Trina, gracias por venir hermana - dijo Corey abrazando a Trina

-Está bien ya fueron muchos abrazos - dijo Trina mientras se apartaba de Corey

-Tienes razón - dijo Corey

-Bueno felicidades a los dos - les dijo Trina

-Gracias Trina - dijo Laney

-Aunque no entiendo por qué me invitaron después de todas las cosas que les hice - dijo Trina

-Bueno porque eres mi hermana y a pesar de todo te quiero - le dijo Corey

-Me haces sentir mal pero yo también te quiero hermanito - le dijo Trina mientras la abrazaba

-Bueno si me permiten tantito tengo que bailar con mi esposo - les dijo Laney

-Claro vallan a bailar - les dijo Trina contenta

-Bueno y ¿ahora cuales nuestro plan cuando regresemos de la luna de miel? - pregunto Laney

-Pues hacer lo de siempre dar conciertos de aquí para allá y en un futuro tal vez no muy pronto pero no muy lejano si tú quieres pues tener una familia - le contesto Corey

-¿Enserió? - pregunto Laney

-Claro que hablo enserio que no quieres una familia - le dijo Corey

-No, no es eso claro que quiero una familia contigo pero pensé que no estaba en tus planes - dijo Laney

-Bueno no estaba - le dijo Corey

-Lo acabas de pensar ¿verdad? - le pregunto alzando la ceja

-Si porque si voy a tener un hijo quiero que sea nada más contigo - le respondió Corey a lo cual Laney solo respondió con una sonrisa

Ya era hora de que se acabara la fiesta pero también ya era hora de que los novios se fueran a disfrutar su luna de miel

-Nos vemos pronto - les dijo Kin Laney y Corey

-Tengan cuidado - les dijo Trina

-Está bien - le dijo Laney

-Cuida a mi hija Corey - le decía el Señor Penn

-Claro Señor - le dijo

-Adiós hijo - dijo la madre de Corey

-Adiós mamá nos vemos pronto - le dijo

Cuando terminaron de despedirse de sus amigos y familiares Corey y Laney se subieron a un carro que apenas había comprado Corey.

En ese momento Corey encendió el carro y empezó a conducir y se cierra la cortina.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Siento que estuvo algo flojo al final pero bueno les agradesco de antemano por sus comentarios, Nega en uno de sus reviws me dijo que queria publicar mi historia en facebook queria decirle que si lo autorizo con mucho gusto :) Al final la historia es para que ustedes la disfrutaran, bueno antes de que me ponga mas cursi **

**Espero que les guste el final hasta pronto :)**


End file.
